Residents
The residents of the town give boosts to many properties, such as increasing selling price of items, shortening production time of items, increasing the rarity of chest at the end of an adventure and many more. The residents will also add temporary boosts when events are going on. Later, when exploration becomes available, assigning residents to slots in the boat improves the odds of trading, finding resources increasing the odds of success for cultural events during exploration missions. Every time an adventure is successfully completed, there will be three residents applying for a vacancy at the residents home. But only one resident can be picked every time and then the other two residents will be turned away. The rank of the highest available hireable resident is shown above the resident's home in the town. With the Residency Order, the player can spawn a new group of residents. Town When it comes to things residents can improve following properties commonly: *Product: Production time bonuses increase the speed at which items are created at the armor factory and the weapon factory. *Item: Item rarity boosts the change that items are created with higher ranks or that they are dropped at the end of an adventure. *PP: Practice Points increases the amount of these points gained during an adventure. *Weapon and armour: price boosts increase the prices of weapons and armour sold. The uncommon properties can usually only be acquired by offering a vacancy to legendary or ancient resident who normally boosts only one property. The legendary or ancient resident has a second which can't be acquired the normal way. The following properties can be acquired this way: *Chest: Chest rarity increases the odds that chests with higher ranks are spawned at the end of an adventure. Knights offer this property. *Gold contribution at the end of an succesful adventure is offered by magicians and retired governors. *Gem contributions at the end of an succesful adventure is offered by musicians. *Practice points used to level up adventurers, will give a certain percentage in gold to the party. This offered by generals. Boosts during event Residents can give the town or heroes temporary buffs. This is accomplished by filling their Happiness gauge found in the Resident menu. Events increase the happiness gauge, and running multiple different events at a time will increase the rate of happiness gain. The boosts which are added are in the table below. Exploration The Exploration feature is added late in the game at Town title 16 as earnest after completing the quest Exploration!. From that point on, applying residents will have scores in the four skills of exploration. The residents from before that point, will have none at all. Unlocking resident levels and increasing exploration skills Residents levels are unlocked the following way: *Level two is unlocked by completing Blood Stone. Temporary accomodations The temporary accomodation can be used to temporary store up to ten legendary or ancients residents in total if this active. The residents don't add their effects to the town, but it's a nice feature when the game is running on Auto-Mechanics. Like normal, the residents who aren't picked, will be turned away, so the player might miss the opportunity to choose residents with this option active. Resident slot costs Resident tactics Category:Town